Companions (Dragon Age II)
In Dragon Age II, companions are the people who accompany Hawke. Companions Andersedited.png| Anders: A deserter Grey Warden mage.|link=Anders Av01.png| Aveline Vallen: A refugee Ferelden warrior that becomes the City Guard Captain of Kirkwall.|link=Aveline Vallen Bethany profile.jpg| Bethany Hawke: Hawke's apostate mage sister.|link=Bethany Hawke Carver profile.jpg| Carver Hawke: Hawke's warrior brother.|link=Carver Hawke Fenris profile.jpg| Fenris: A fugitive Tevinter slave.|link=Fenris IsabelaDAII.png| Isabela: A former pirate captain.|link=Isabela Merrill Portrait.png| Merrill: A Dalish blood mage.|link=Merrill Seb01.png| Sebastian Vael: A Chantry brother and archer of royal birth. (The Exiled Prince - DLC).|link=Sebastian Vael Varric profile.jpg| Varric Tethras: A surface dwarf marksman, merchant and storyteller.|link=Varric Tethras Temporary companion In the Mark of the Assassin DLC: Tallismarkof.jpg| Tallis: A Qunari elven assassin. (Mark of the Assassin - DLC).|link=Tallis Home base Companions will each have a home base within the town of Kirkwall.Gaider, David. "Questions about your companions leading their lives". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-10. Once Hawke visits the home base, it will be marked as a hot point on the local map, enabling fast travel to that location. The majority of each companion's personal dialogue will occur at their home base, and during conversations, they will interact directly with the environment. There will still be situation specific dialogue outside of the bases. If a companion wishes to speak with Hawke, they may approach the PC directly and ask them over or send a letter to Hawke's home. Gather your party "Gather Your Party" is an interactive object which allows you to change the members of your party in Dragon Age II. There will be one in each "home" zone of your companions in Kirkwall as well as in several other locations. Locations *Gamlen's House (automatic on exit, works only on Act 1) *Hawke Estate (automatic on exit, available during Acts 2 and 3) *The Hanged Man (North, right of entrance) *Merrill's Home (West, right of entrance) *Fenris's Mansion (East, doorway opposite entrance) *Viscount's Keep (North, left of entrance) *Kirkwall Chantry (at a distance from the entrance, available only with The Exiled Prince DLC) *Anders's Clinic at Darktown (North-East, outside doorway to Anders's Clinic) *Qunari Compound at the Docks (South-East of entrance, at a distance from the entrance) *The Blooming Rose at Hightown (in Velasco's room, only available during No Rest for the Wicked quest in Act 3) *Corypheus's Prison - Sashamiri's Floor (immediately on entering the level) in the Legacy DLC. Armor Companion's armor can be upgraded by purchasing or finding the different upgrades found throughout the 3 acts. Most of these offer bonuses like increased stats or extra rune slots. Friendship and rivalry paths Companions have both a friendship and rivalry path. This is not the same as approval and disapproval as Hawke does not gain points based on how pleasant or rude they are. Instead, it's based on PC actions, opinions, and how they handle each companion's personal quest. It is possible to have a romance with a companion on both the friendship and rivalry paths.Gaider, David. "Can both Friendship and Rivalry lead to Romance?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved. 2011-01-10. Gifts It is possible to give gifts to companions to increase their friendship OR rivalry. Most of these can be picked up during quests and some can be bought from stores. Party banter When visiting a location, companions will start discussions with each other about the world and themselves. The discussions are dependent upon choices made during the game and the companions present. In both Legacy and Mark of the Assassin, Hawke will also take part in these conversations. Dragon Age II *In Hightown, near the Hawke Estate. *In Lowtown, going down the stairs from Gamlen's House. *In Lowtown, in Merrill's Home. *In Lowtown, by the entrance to The Hanged Man. *In The Hanged Man, going up the stairs. *In Darktown, going down the stairs, on the way to Anders's Clinic. *Near the entrance of the Kirkwall Chantry. *Near the entrance of the Gallows Courtyard. Legacy *In Corypheus's Prison - Sashamiri's Floor, when entering the room with the storage chest. Mark of the Assassin References Category:Companions